Toffee Kotak Kotak
by ambudaff
Summary: Minerva menemukan hal yang aneh saat ia sedang berpatroli. Tapi tak terkejar. Untuk ulang tahun Minerva McGonagall 4 Oktober, dan untuk Challenge Infantrum: Makanan


**TOFFEE KOTAK-KOTAK**

_Minerva McGonagall dan Golden Trio kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_K+, friendship_

_Untuk kado ulang tahun McGonagall 4 Oktober, dan untuk __**Challenge Infantrum: Makanan**_

_Menggunakan linimasa tahun ketiga Harry di Hogwarts. Dalam linimasa, sesungguhnya kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade itu 31 Oktober, tapi di sini diubah semena-mena jadi 3 Oktober. Maaf ya, tante Jo!_

-o0o-

"_Tapi kita harus hati-hati, jangan sampai ketahuan guru—"_

"_Tenang, kita akan ekstra hati-hati. Lagipula, ini kan tidak harus pakai sihir—"_

Kuping kucing Minerva mendadak tegak ketika mendengar pembicaraan ini. Detik berikutnya, ia mengubah diri menjadi kucing belang animagi-nya, dan melangkah tak bersuara ke arah sumber percakapan tadi.

Tapi terlambat. Kerumunan tadi sudah membubarkan diri. Sepertinya lebih dari dua orang, terka Minerva, tiga mungkin, dari langkah-langkah kaki mereka. Lalu, ada anak perempuan dan ada anak laki-laki. Sepertinya sudah agak besar, mungkin kelas tiga ke atas.

Suara mereka berbisik-bisik, jadi agak sulit menerka siapa yang empunya suara. Tapi sepertinya ia mengenal mereka. Apakah trio Pembuat Masalah, seperti biasa? Tapi Minerva tak berani memastikan.

Baru saja sedang berpatroli seperti biasa, melangkah tanpa suara, memaksimalkan potensi pendengaran, penglihatan di waktu gelap malam, juga penciuman animagus kucingnya. Seperti biasa juga ia beralih rupa jika mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan menyelidiki tanpa bisa diselidik, karena kucing piawai bersembunyi dan berjalan tanpa suara.

Minerva mengharuskan diri lebih hati-hati dan lebih teliti dalam patroli tahun ini, hanya gara-gara narapidana itu. Oya, si narapidana ini memang dulu siswa Hogwarts juga, tetapi kalau sudah keluar, siapa yang bisa mengira kelakuannya akan bisa begitu? Bahkan ia bisa kabur dari Azkaban! Siapa yang mengira?

Dan penjagaan Hogwarts jadi lebih diperketat. Bahkan atas permintaan Kementrian, ditempatkan juga beberapa Dementor di pintu-pintu keluar. Dumbledore tidak suka ini sebenarnya.

Minerva menarik napas panjang. Mungkin komplotan yang tadi tidak berniat berbuat jahat. Apalagi salah satu mengatakan tidak usah menggunakan sihir. Paling tidak Minerva sudah menjalankan tugasnya. Mengubah diri kembali menjadi manusia, ia melanjutkan patrolinya.

-o0o-

Sabtu pertama kunjungan ke Hogsmeade alangkah ramainya. Dan seru. Pertama, ini adalah kunjungan pertama untuk angkatan Harry. Untuk angkatan di atasnya: baru kali ini ada kunjungan Hogsmeade dikawal Dementor di pintu gerbang Hogwarts! Ngeri-ngeri seru!

Anak-anak kelas tiga memperhatikan toko-toko sepanjang jalan dengan kagum. Memasuki toko jika dirasa ingin atau perlu, atau memandangi segala hal di sepanjang jalan yang mereka tempuh.

Pada akhir minggu dengan kunjungan siswa Hogwarts seperti ini, toko-toko sudah bersiap-siap tentunya. Yang menjadi favorit anak-anak di antaranya seperti toko cokelat dan kembang gula Honeydukes, lalu kedai Three Broomsticks. Meski yang lain juga sama banyak dikunjungi, Honeydukes dan Three Broomsticks lebih sesak.

Terutama untuk anak-anak kelahiran Muggle, Honeydukes adalah sebuah keajaiban. Bermacam cokelat, kembang gula, dan manisan yang aneh-aneh tersedia di sana.

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihan?" anak laki-laki berambut merah bertanya ke sampingnya. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat, tapi bukan dia yang ditanya. Seolah ada seorang di antara mereka yang tak terlihat.

"Yang tadi dipilih Hermione saja," sahut suara tak berwujud di antara mereka. Tersembunyi di antara keduanya, selembar uang bergerak tak terlihat tangan yang memegangnya. Cepat Hermione menerimanya. Berlagak seolah dia yang akan menjadi pembeli.

Menunjukkan cokelat mana saja yang dibeli, lalu membayar, kedua—ketiganya kemudian bersusah payah keluar dari desakan orang di dalam toko.

"Sekarang, ke mana lagi, Ron?"

"Sudah hampir semua kita lihat. Masih ada beberapa lagi sih, tetapi kita kan masih akan keluar lagi bulan depan, jadi santai saja."

"Jadi kita pulang saja?" suara tak berwujud bertanya.

"Sebentar. Aku mau membeli sesuatu dulu—"

"Apa, Hermione?"

"Rencana kita kemarin—"

"..."

"Apa mesti kita bikin? Mendingan kita beli saja—"

"Beli kurang istimewa. Tadi aku lihat yang seperti rencana kita itu, tapi cuma satu warna—" Hermione menyerahkan belanjaannya pada Ron, "Pegang dulu. Aku kembali dalam sepuluh menit—" dan ia berlari ke suatu arah.

Tepatnya sebelas menit kemudian dia baru kembali dengan sebuah bungkusan belanjaan di tangannya. "Aku tidak terlambat kan? Yuk, sudah kita kembali saja ke kastil—"

Sambil berjalan—sosok tak terlihat dibiarkan berjalan di antara mereka agar tak tertubruk orang lain—Hermione menjelaskan rencananya setengah berbisik.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Myrtle mau memakai lagi tempatnya, dan dia setuju. Kalian tahu kan kalau hantu sudah tidak bisa makan, tetapi dia bilang, dia sudah cukup puas untuk menghirup aromanya nanti—"

"Kau yakin bisa membuatnya?" suara dari sosok tak terlihat di tengah mereka.

"Aku sudah mencatatnya dari buku resep Mrs Weasley. Kurasa Ron juga bisa membantu, dia tentu sering melihat Mrs Weasley membuatnya—"

"A-apa? Aku biasanya cuma disuruh mencuci perabotan sesudahnya saja—"

"Paling tidak kau melihatnya kan?"

"Kukira kau juga mungkin bisa membuatnya, Hermione. Masa' ibumu tidak pernah membuatnya?"

"Jangan lupa kalau Dad dan Mum itu dokter gigi. Kau pikir mereka akan dengan sukarela membuatnya untukku?"

Kedua rekannya nyengir. Er, kalaulah Harry yang sedang bertudung Jubah Gaib itu bisa terlihat nyengirnya, maksudnya. Salah Harry sendiri, tidak mendapat surat ijin wali untuk keluar kastil dan pergi ke Hosmeade, jadilah ia sekarang harus bersembunyi di bawah kerudungan Jubah Gaib.

Ketiganya sudah sampai ke dalam Kastil. "Jangan lupa nanti malam!" seru Hermione, sambil terus melangkah ke kamar anak-anak perempuan.

-o0o-

Dua anak muda itu membuka kerudungan Jubah Gaib di toilet anak perempuan yang rusak. "Mana Hermione?" tanya Ron, celingukan.

"Pssst! Aku di sini!"

Kali ini Hermione sedang menghadapi dua api biru dan dua bejana di atasnya, di balik pintu toilet yang sengaja dibukakan agar menghalangi pandangan. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk mengaduk di kedua bejana.

"Bantu!" sahutnya sambil menyerahkan satu pengaduk pada Harry dan satunya lagi pada Ron.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Ron heran.

"Aku yang akan memasukkan bahan," sahut Hermione tegas.

Dalam dua bejana itu sudah ada campuran gula dan sirup jagung. Hermione menyuruh Harry dan Ron mengaduk pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu keras. Lalu ia berbalik. Di belakangnya ada sebuah meja, kelihatannya meja hasil sihiran. Mana ada meja di toilet. Di atasnya ada berbagai mangkuk dan bejana, bungkusan-bungkusan terbuka. Hasil belanjaan tadi siang.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu sihir?"

Hermione menggeleng. Sahutnya dari balik punggungnya, "Aku pernah melihat resepnya di buku resep Muggle, tapi aku lupa komposisinya. Makanya aku nyontek dari buku resep Mrs Weasley—Ayo, aduk lagi!"

Harry dan Ron menurut.

Hermione mengambil sebuah cangkir pengukur. Diisinya dengan krim hingga mencapai setengah. Dikucurkannya pada bejana yang sedang diaduk Harry, pelan-pelan. Lalu ia mengukur lagi setengah cangkir, dikucurkannya juga pelan-pelan pada bejana yang sedang diaduk Ron.

Diawasinya hingga kedua adonan tercampur dengan sempurna.

Kemudian ia mengecilkan api keduanya.

Diulanginya mengukur krim setengah cangkir untuk bejana Harry dan setengah cangkir juga untuk Ron. Dengan api kecil, suhu adonan juga perlahan turun. Hermione menguji dengan mengambil seujung sendok adonan dari bejana Harry dan meneteskannya pada air dingin.

Adonannya kemudian menggumpal menjadi bola halus.

Demikian juga adonan Ron.

Hermione kelihatan puas. Lalu ia mengulangi mengukur krim setengah cangkir, menghabiskan sisa semua krim, memasukkannya pada bejana Harry. Berikutnya juga pada bejana Ron.

"Kapan selesainya nih?" Ron sudah mulai nampak bosan mengaduk adonan.

"Sebentar lagi," sahut Hermione. Kali ini ia mengambil cokelat yang sudah dicairkan. Cokelat yang berwarna cokelat, dimasukkan pada bejana Harry. Dan cokelat yang berwarna putih—'aku baru tahu ada cokelat yang berwarna putih,' kata Ron—pada bejana Ron.

"Terus mengaduk, Ron," sahut Hermione kala Ron malah melongo memandangi cokelat putih.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hermione menguji lagi adonan. Diambilnya sejumput dan dicelupkan pada air dingin.

Mengeras.

Dimatikannya kedua api biru itu.

"Jangan berhenti mengaduk dulu," sahutnya, bergegas mengambil botol vanila dan botol garam. Dibubuhkan pada kedua adonan, dan langsung teraduk dengan sempurna.

Di meja sudah ada dua talenan besar yang sudah diolesi mentega. Hermione mengambil bejana yang tadi diaduk Harry, menuangkan adonan dari dalamnya hingga melebar. Diaturnya hingga membentuk persegi tidak terlalu tebal. Dilakukannya juga hal yang sama dengan adonan Ron.

Diambilnya sebuah pisau dan dibalurinya dengan mentega. Adonan masih hangat, tapi sudah dicobanya dipotong hati-hati, sebesar kuku ibu jari.

"Jadi, ini namanya _toffee_?" tanya Harry.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kita menunggu hingga _toffee_ ini mengeras?" celetuk Ron.

"Seharusnya sih. Tapi itu hanya berlaku kalau kita menginginkan _toffee_ biasa, satu warna." Hermione dengan ketelitian luar biasa meletakkan sebuah _toffee_ putih di samping _toffee_ cokelat, lalu ditambah lagi _toffee_ cokelat di samping _toffee_ putih. Bersilang-silang. Jadi, sebuah _toffee_ terdiri dari empat buah _toffee_ yang disambung-sambung. Kotak-kotak.

Hermione menekankan jempolnya hati-hati di sambungan _toffee_-nya agar sambungannya merekat. Lalu mengulanginya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hingga penuh sebuah stoples dengan cokelat _toffee_ ini.

"Selesai—"

-o0o-

Minerva lagi-lagi sedang berpatroli, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu. Sepertinya ada anak-anak yang masih belum tidur. Sepertinya ada di dekat-dekat sini.

Di—toilet anak perempuan yang rusak?

Siapa, dan sedang apa mereka? Bukankah tahun lalu Harry sudah pernah menemukan kamar rahasia di sini, sekarang mereka akan menemukan apa lagi?

Langkah Minerva memelan. Hati-hati ia mendekati pintu toilet. Dicobanya membuka.

Terkunci.

Dibisikkannya, "_Alohomora_!"

Dengan suara _klik_ pelan pintu itu terbuka.

Bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka, menguar juga aroma cokelat yang sedap, plus kekagetan dari tiga anak di dalamnya!

"P-Prof-Profesor McGonagall—" sahut Hermione terbata.

"Sedang apa kalian tengah malam begini?" Minerva terheran-heran.

Hermione memandang Harry. Harry memandang Ron. Ron memandang Hermione. Terdiam.

Tapi kemudian Harry menyikut Hermione. "Sepertinya—sepertinya tidak usah dibungkus—"

Minerva mengerutkan kening. "Dibungkus kenapa? Apanya yang dibungkus?"

"Eh," Hermione berdeham, "—tadinya—tadinya kami mau membuat hadiah untuk ulang tahun. Tapi—"

"—keburu ketahuan—" Ron menyambung.

Minerva mendekati meja di balik pintu toilet yang terbuka itu. Di antara bahan-bahan yang berantakan tak keruan, ada sebuah stoples bening. Itulah sumber aroma cokelat yang tadi tercium.

_Toffee_ kotak-kotak. Cokelat dan putih.

Ulang tahun siapa?

"Eh," Hermione berdeham lagi, "karena sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, maka kita sudah memasuki tanggal empat—"

Tanggal empat? Empat Oktober?

Mendadak mata Minerva basah.

"Ka-kalian," ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tak bisa berbicara.

Jadi, ia tak usah berbicara.

Cukup dengan memeluk bocah-bocah itu.

Bocah-bocah pembuat masalah. Dan pembuat cokelat. Dan pembuat rasa hangat di hati.

-o0o-

"Jadi, ini yang kalian bilang tidak usah pakai sihir?" Minerva bertanya pada Hermione, Harry, dan Ron, sambil minum teh besok sorenya.

**FIN**


End file.
